unforeseen_consequencesfandomcom-20200216-history
Qvircillighan Empire
WIP The Qvircillighan Empire is a extremely large, FTL capable space Empire. It arose from the lowly planet of REDACTED, a mixture of Sahara and great plains, along with some tundra/steppes climate, with rivers crawling all about the terrain. It was founded by budding Qvircillighan tribes, united by the leader Qvoghi I. Within the span of a couple hundred years, the entire planet was eventually brought under the rule of Sultan Zarhan the Eternal and his successors, memorialized by a large monolithic structure present on the Qvircillighan homeworld. The present Qvircillighan Empire consists of more than Qvircillighans, with a relatively large percentage (upwards of up to 1.3%) of the population being Human, and less being a species other than Human or Qvircillighan (0.1%). The Qvircillighan Empire's economy is highly diversified, but the strongest sectors include agricultural trade, spice trade, tourism, and information technology. It tends to be a more peaceful trading and diplomatic empire, although it has a fairly strong and well funded defense force, with at least REDACTED dreadnoughts. A majority of the Qvircillighan population (upwards of up to 99.19%) practice the faith of Islam, introduced to the empire around 632 CE (Earth Years). In the early days of Qvircillighi, this faith was used to unite the tribes together and is what helped to create the empire itself. The only Islamic branches present are Sunnis (99.7% of all Muslims in the Empire) and Islamic Confucians (0.3% of all Muslims in the Empire). Other religions within the empire include Nontrinitarian Christians (0.4% of the population), Judaism (0.2% of the population), Qvircillighan Native Religions (0.1%), Orthodox Christianity (0.01% of the population), or other religions (Buddhism, Shintoism, Sikhism, Hinduism, Protestant Christianity, and Atheism, altogether 0.1% of the population). Most followers of other religions (other than Qvircillighan Native Religions) are humans within the empire. History Early History The Qvircillighan Empire arose from the planet REDACTED, in the REDACTED System, REDACTED. Rise WIP Civil War WIP Expansion and the Introduction of Islam WIP Industrialization and Separatism WIP FTL Capability WIP Recent History WIP Economy The Qvircillighan economy is well diversified, with leading industries including information technology, tourism, data storage, and agriculture. The Qvircillighan GDP is around 589 x 10^24 Dinars (589 Septillion Dinars). Military The Qvircillighan Military, also known as the Qvircillighan Defense Forces, is separated into three branches. These branches are: Aerospace Defense, Planetary Ground Defense, and Planetary Aquatic Defense. Demographics The Qvircillighan Empire is a slightly diverse empire, with up to 1.3% of the population being Humans, and 0.1% being other species. Language WIP Religion A majority of the Qvircillighan population (upwards of up to 99.19%) practice the faith of Islam, introduced to the empire around 632 CE (Earth Years). In the early days of Qvircillighi, this faith was used to unite the tribes together and is what helped to create the empire itself. The only Islamic branches present are Sunnis (99.7% of all Muslims in the Empire) and Islamic Confucians (0.3% of all Muslims in the Empire). Other religions within the empire include Nontrinitarian Christians (0.4% of the population), Judaism (0.2% of the population), Qvircillighan Native Religions (0.1%), Orthodox Christianity (0.01% of the population), or other religions (Buddhism, Shintoism, Sikhism, Hinduism, Protestant Christianity, and Atheism, altogether 0.1% of the population). Most followers of other religions (other than Qvircillighan Native Religions) are humans within the empire. (WIP) Culture WIP Category:Empires